hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton (Mega Walls)
' The Skeleton class makes use of ranged weapons and abilities.' The class has very weak melee weapons and armor, meaning that this class heavily relies on damaging your opponent before closing in for the kill with your sword, while your bow is your main weapon and can do lots of damage if used correctly. Your gathering talent makes up for the armor as you do get extra ore while mining, meaning that you will get extra diamonds if you want to rush them. The Skeleton class is a free and playable class in Mega Walls known for its fearsome "Night Fury " style of play. Don't know what Mega Walls is? Read about it here. General Information Difficulty: Hard ★★★☆ Type: Ranged, Mobility Energy Per Hit: 20 (You only receive energy on successful hit on bow) Energy Per Second: 1 when Deathmatch, 0 when other else. Upgrades Note: Since Skeleton is starter class, Ability and Kit upgrade already on Max Upgrade. - Explosive Arrow ABILITY Fire an explosive arrow that damages by X of enemy remaining health and knockback nearby enemies, From minimun 4 damage to maximum 8 damage.. This ability is the only ability which can be activated by left-cliking with your bow. It shoots a normal arrow, which would behave as a regular arrow shot at maximum strength, and will explode on contact with a player or a block. Max Upgrade V - 25% of remaining HP - Salvaging SKILL X chance to have 2 arrows and saturation given back on player hit. This skill heavily extends your maximum bow capacity, and prevents enemies from getting your arrows after they are shot. This skill is also useful in deathmatch, because you can get lots of hunger back by hitting enemies with your bow. Note that this saturation level is the same on all levels, and restores 1-3 hunger icons per hit. Default I - 30% chance Upgrade II - 60% chance Max Upgrade III - 90% chance - Agile SKILL You gain Speed II and Regeneration I for X seconds when you hit an enemy with your bow. 14 seconds cooldown, Cooldown only affects Speed This skill makes skeleton a great hit-and-run class, because other classes cannot reach you with the melee weapons after you hit someone, and you can run away from enemies very easily. You can also choose to use the speed to gain an advantage in a melee fight, and this can come in very handy in close quarter combat. Default I - 5 seconds Upgrade II - 6 seconds Max Upgrade III - 7 seconds - Efficiency TALENT X chance triple drops while mining or wood on cutting logs. The Skeleton possesses a very good gathering talent, it is considered to be one of the best talents. Its power lays in the fact that it can get triple diamonds by mining the diamond ores in the middle of each map. You can use your gathering talent to make up for your lack of armor and gather good diamond armor even at low levels. The 'extra' ore/wood drops are two or three extra ores/logs. Default I - 33.33% chance Upgrade II - 66.67% chance Max Upgrade III - 100% chance - Skeleton Kit UPGRADE Unlike other kits, skeleton start with axe, allow you to gather Wood planks and log with it. The kit also include Bow and arrow, gain advantage during the fight. However, this kit is lack of melee damage, so it could be trouble when enemy near you, Default I - Bow(Power I), Iron Sword, Iron Axe, 2 Steaks, 30 Arrows Upgrade II - Bow(Power II), Iron Sword, Iron Axe, Potion of Heal(16 HP), 3 Steaks, 45 Arrows Upgrade III - Bow(Power II), Iron Helmet(Projectile Protection II), Iron Sword, Iron Axe, Potion of Heal(16 HP), 2 Potion of Speed II(0:15), 60 Arrows Upgrade IV - Bow(Power III), Iron Helmet(Projectile Protection III), Iron Sword, Iron Axe, 2 Potion of Heal(16 HP), 2 Potion of Speed II(0:15), 64 Arrows Max Upgrade V - Bow(Power III), Diamond Helmet(Projectile Protection III), Iron Sword, Iron Axe, 2 Potion of Heal(16 HP), 2 Potion of Speed II(0:15), 64 Arrows ---- PRESTIGE PERK ENDER CHEST PERK The Ender Chest perk will grant you an Ender Chest to hide your stuff in. It's handy since you can put stuff in the chest that no one will steal. It costs 10000 coins. Other teammates can use it if they got it unlocked for their class. They won't be able to loot from your items. Tips and Tricks * Similarly to the artillery class in World Of Tanks, The Skeleton is the worst melee class in the game, as it hasn't got any melee abilities/weapons in the kit at any level. However, this is the strongest ranged class in the game, and it is great at destroying skybases, keeping the enemies at bay while being in a skybase and run-and-hit tactics. * As it is very good at run-and-hit tactics, make use of the power 3 bow by spamming with arrows your opponents when they are trying to chase you down. The Skeleton is horrible in 1v1s sword fight PvP, so try to stay with your team when Deathmatch has started. * Remember that you will NEVER have a sword or good armor. So you will need to craft all your armor/swords, thus resulting in a disadvantage against a Herobrine or a Zombie. * The Skeleton's ability is perfect to destroy skybases ; it can completely destroy small (5x5 block) skybases and severely damage larger ones. Therefore, you should be careful when using the ability while in a skybase yourself : it might blow up your chests or knock you off it, so it is recommended to shoot the explosive arrow from the ground or in an area with a fairly thick floor. * The Skeleton's energy gain system is very unique: It gets 20 energy per arrow hit using the bow. (Note : Skeleton requires some bow skills, therefore this class is not recommended for beginners of archery and more recommended for skilled archers.) Category:Mega Walls classes